Love Market
by O-Alyce-O
Summary: When Roxas find himself awakening in a strange apartment with a hangover, a face full of piercings and no where to go but the streets, what mysteries will unravel? Roxas/Axel


Title: Chapter I – Abandoned.

WARNING: Shonen-ai (In other words, there will be boy/boy pairings, so please, if you do not approve, you have been warned. Stay away.)

Reason for Rating: This chapter hints at adult themes, which will make themselves more prominent in the future chapters. Not suitable for a young crowd.

First writing of any sort, away from school essays and such! Slowly preparing myself for Creative Writing next semester! 3

DISCLAIMER: Like any fanfiction, I do not currently own Roxas, Pence or Axel, (In the order of which they appear in this chapter) for they belong to Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios.

Other: Word Count – 1563. Music Inspiration– Owl City/Flyleaf/Green Day. Time – About two hours.

I DO NOT INDORSE THE USAGE OF ALCOHOL, INFACT, I FROWN UPON SUCH AN ACT. I DISLIKE ALL ALCOHOL CONSUMPTION. BUT, FOR THE SAKE OF THIS, I AM POSING ROXAS AS IF HE WERE ONE OF MY FRIENDS. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DO NOT TAKE UP THIS UGLY HABIT. THANK YOU.

-^-

Strategically placed somewhere in the middle of the Alkenian Sea is a large island filled with lights, buildings and markets. This harbor for retail, on the surface, looks like a perfect place to visit on vacations and shopping sprees, but it holds a more powerful bazaar on the inside. A bazaar that is almost exclusively hosted by one college student.

-^-

Slowly awaking to the sound of his ring-tone singing dangerously close to his ear, Roxas slowly opened one droopy blue eye to take in his surprisingly cold surrounding. He was slightly baffled at finding himself on a bed after what he could remember of last night. He sat up slowly, but quickly found that his entire body ached, and the struggle was soon over as the blonde gave up the fight and crashed back down on the bed.

His head pulsed with pain, his stomach lurched with unhappiness, his eyes squinted from the light, his throat felt raw every time he swallowed, his legs felt weak with every motion.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around. I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud._

Fuck. That's right. His phone was ringing.

Roxas forced himself against the pain to balance himself on his right elbow and slide open his Nokia to answer the bothersome call.

"Ye-?!" He was caught off by the heaviness of his lip, and how it stung when he moved it. Investigating with his tongue brought the cold taste of metal to his attention. A lip ring? The fuck?

"Roxas? Dude, where are you? What happened last night?" The reassuring familiar voice of his good friend Pence. Although, the tone wasn't very reassuring at all, it was more frantic and interrogative.

"Pence, don't... Worry." Roxas managed to let slide his irritable throat, "I'm fine. I just don't know... Where am I? Ugh." Roxas paused, falling on to the bed once more, his body couldn't hold him up any longer. "Let me call you back..."

And with that, Roxas slid the phone shut, and pressed the small glowing red button repeatedly, not allowing Pence one more word. What other mess had he gotten himself into?

"Having trouble remembering anything?" A low, cool voice sounded from the other side of the room. Roxas jumped violently, letting out a shriek that soon scratched at his sore throat.

The only response was a slow, airy laugh. The very frightened blonde didn't find it very funny at all.

"Who... Who are you?" He breathed as quickly as he could, curling himself as much as he could, but his stomach was too sore, he had to straighten it.

"I shouldn't have let you get all those piercings, now that I think about it, huh?" The lanky man at the other end of the messy room mused. "But you just had to have your way..."

What the hell was this redhead talking about? Roxas winced as he squeezed his eyes shut. That dude's hair was really _really _bright.

"A lip ring, a bellybutton ring, an eyebrow ring, over five earrings... The tattoo parlor thought it was outrageous too, and that's hard to do man." The boy slowly walked to the bed, and a distinct smell of cologne flooded Roxas's nostrils. Roxas wouldn't believe it, he turned over, burying his aching face into the pillow and gasped to himself to wake up.

"Man... You really don't remember anything... Heh" The tall red head let out another one of his airy laughs, only this time it was more tentative. "Probably downed a few too many whiskeys..." He ran off on a tangent inaudible to Roxas.

Well, that explained it. A hangover, so obvious he didn't even realize it. That also explained the inability for Roxas to remember anything later than his mother kicking him out in outrage.

"Where am I?" Roxas was thankful his throat and lungs were allowing him to ask at least this question, as Roxas slowly got himself up from the sheet-less bed. It was time for Roxas to do some inspecting.

He seemed pretty fine, save for the bruises that were scattered on his wrists and stomach. The man was right about the bellybutton ring also, there it hung, so girly. Roxas winced as another pulse of pain surged through his temples, and he ran his fingers through his mess of blonde hair. He also noticed that he was without any clothing save for his favorite pair of plaid boxers that were loosely attached to his waist. His legs appeared unharmed also, only his feet were scratched up, probably because of his lack of shoes last night.

"At my apartment. I live in the middle of Olefyn. Near AIO. Do I need to get you anywhere? Like home?" He slowly told Roxas, running his own hand through his wet hair. He must have just taken a shower.

Quickly, Roxas noticed his host had nothing on but a slipping towel on, and his entire self was still dripping wet. And if that wasn't enough, Roxas actually thought that this boy had a nice body.

The blonde stared wide eyed, as his face grew hot. _I'm not gay. I'm not gay. Look. AWAY!_

"What's... Wrong?" The red head asked, cocking his head to the side in question.

"Nothing..." Roxas replied, looking away, blinking several times to get the thought out of his head. "What's your name?"

The red head hesitantly laughed, "Axel. A-X-E-L, I told you to remember it... but I guess you were too intoxicated by the time I met you..."

"Axel..." Roxas repeated, nodding his head. Biting at his lip, the blonde slowly got up as he was beginning to feel slightly better. The great thing about him, was hangovers barely lasted long with him.

"Feeling better already?" Axel asked, looking at him tentatively, looking ready to jump out and catch Roxas in case he fell over all of a sudden. It made Roxas feel a little self conscious, but he nodded anyways.

The blonde shook his head awake, and stood up, feeling a little weary, but not enough to make him drop to the ground. A sudden dizziness set in, but it didn't last long, and he swallowed the feeling and looked up at Axel in a cautious way.

He was used to over drinking whenever he and his mom would get in a fight, but he wasn't used to awaking in a strange house, with a stranger who seemed to know him better than himself at the end of the bed he had just slept in. Much less finding bits of his clothing scattered around the room.

"You have a mirror?"

Axel seemed a bit inquisitive after Roxas's question, but the blonde didn't back down, so Axel shrugged and lead him down a hall and into a small room. The restroom. Complete with fully installed toilet, shower and sink.

Roxas smiled thankfully, took a deep breath, preparing himself for the sight, and entered the restroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror, only to find what he had anticipated. A very dreary boy, with shadowy begs under his eyes, a small silver ring dangling off his left eyebrow, a single black loop attached to his lip, and his face sunken with lack of sleep. Yes, he looked like shit.

With a sigh, Roxas looked away, running his hand through his hair once more out of habit. What had he done last night? Why did this stranger seem to know him so well? Why did God have to laugh at his loss of memory?

"Hey, ugh..." The blonde started himself, looking to the linoleum floors of the bathroom. "I think I've gotta find a place to stay. So, mind if I stay here and look for a place to stay? I've got plenty of friends, so I shouldn't be bothering you much longer..." Roxas mumbled. He knew he was asking a bit too much, he didn't know this guy, he might have work. He did seem a lot older than Roxas...

"Take all the time ya need!" The red head allowed a smile to curl at his lips, "You may wanna take a shower too though, you look a mess... No offense of course!" Axel laughed, shaking his hand through Roxas's messy blonde hair before turning, "I'll get you some clean clothes, alright?"

Slowly nodding his head, Roxas turned and shut the door. He crawled his way into the shower and turned it half way between hot and cold.

The water sprayed out, and for a split second it was freezing, but it evened itself out pretty quickly. Finally he was able to relax, without any bothersome thoughts or unwanted strangers.

Slowly, Roxas slid to the bottom of the shower in a ball, and buried his metal covered face in his palms as he remembered his mother's last words to him, the last thing he remembered before he awoke that morning.

_You don't deserve to be my son! You are a disgrace._

He played his mother's screaming voice over and over in his mind. The memory was so vivid, so clear. He shook his head slowly, pushing back tears and the lump that sat itself in his throat.

_You are a disgrace._

-^-

Thank you so much for reading my very first story! I appreciate any time spent! 3! I'm hoping to get this next chapter out quickly, so I can continue this! Any and all feedback is implored of you, I hope to get much better at writing!

.Alice.


End file.
